As technology advances, computing devices have become increasingly portable, leading to the development of lighter, thinner, sleeker housings. Due to durability, protection, and aesthetics, these housings are commonly constructed from sections of metal or metal alloy. Many currently manufactured computing devices include an antenna. Particularly in portable computing devices, the antenna may be a slot antenna, the design of which requires that the sections of metal housing are not touching. To accommodate the antenna and an increasing number of complex components in the housing of the computing device while maintaining a high level of portability, engineers face a challenge in designing joints for the housings that provide electrical isolation between adjacent metal sections of the housing, are strong enough to endure device drops, are sufficiently thin to achieve a compact form factor, and which may be constructed using a wide variety of metal, ceramic, and plastic materials.